The Feud Of Blood
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic and Tails were just hanging out in the workshop when a portal opens up and two new Mobians appear from it. A hedgehog and cat. Who are they? And what evil have they brought with them? Who's side are they on? And who's Darklops? It will all be revealed. My fan characters first major story . Title may change.
1. Unwanted New Comers

Chapter 1

Unwanted New Comers

Sonic ran into Tails' workshop and stopped behind the young fox. Sonic looked over his shoulder and grinned as he saw the fox working on some sort of motor engine.

"What are you working on, Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails gasped and turned around, holding his chest. He glared at the blue hedgehog as he just smirked.

"Sonic, don't do that! You'll scare me to death!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic chuckled and leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Fixing the motor for the Tornado. Once it's finished I'll be able to put it in the engine chamber and we'll be able to test it out," Tails explained.

"Sweet! A new engine for the Tornado! Cool!" Sonic exclaimed in excitement.

Tails picked the motor up and walked over to the Tornado with Sonic behind him. Sonic held the engine chamber open for Tails to put the motor in. When Tails had connected every compatible wire to the motor, he got out of the engine chamber and Sonic closed it. They headed back to the workshop's lounge room when they stopped.

There was a purple-black portal in front of them. Sonic recognized the portal at once. He had seen it lots of times before. It was a trans-dimensional portal. He grabbed Tails and threw him behind the couch and Sonic jumped over and landed beside him. Tails hid there, confused and Sonic looked over the top of the couch to see what was coming.

"Sonic, what's going…" he was cut as Sonic put his hand on Tails' mouth.

"Shh! That's a portal back there and I don't know what will come out of it, but it can't be good," Sonic told his friend.

Tails nodded and took Sonic's hand off his mouth and looked over the top of the couch with Sonic. The portal flashed and then two figures came out of it. The first figure was a male grey hedgehog with a black fringe and deep blue eyes. He had two quills, like Silver, but pointing downward, like Sonic's. He wore blue, black and white cleats and gloves. He fell face first into the metal floor.

The second figure was a female light blue cat with a deep blue fringe covering a blue diamond on her forehead. Her hairstyle was like Blaze's except the ends of the fur were tipped with dark blue. Her eyes were a cat amber and she wore an ocean blue dress with a purple jacket over the top part. She also wore reddish-pink shoes and gloves. She landed on top of the grey hedgehog and Sonic and Tails heard him grumble under his breath. She looked down and gasped. Sonic and Tails stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Oh, Smoke, sorry!" she exclaimed.

Smoke continued grumbling and muttering curses in a different language. The cat chuckled and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know what I'll do next time I see Darklops," he threatened the vamphog smacking his right fist into his left palm.

Sonic jumped over the couch and landed in front of the two, with Tails flying behind him. Since they saw that these two weren't a threat they decided to greet them.

"Hey there! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself.

Smoke and the cat looked at him and Tails. The cat smiled and Sonic noticed her cat tail wagging slightly.

"Hi, I'm Debris The Cat and this is Smoke The Hedgehog," Debris introduced herself and Smoke.

Smoke huffed and folded his arms. Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

_He reminds me of Shadow, _Sonic thought.

"And I'm Tails," Tails said, landing beside Sonic.

Debris looked at Tails in confusion and pointed at him.

"You can fly with your tails?" she asked.

"Yeah! That's why I'm nicknamed Tails!" he said, twisting his tails around and flying up again.

"His real names' Miles Prower," Sonic told them.

"Sonic!" Tails whined. "You know I don't like that name!"

Sonic wiped his nose in a cocky way as Debris and Smoke watched them. They didn't understand why these two acted like very close siblings when they weren't of the same breed.

* * *

_**I decided to do THE story with my fan characters in it. The storyline will come up in later chapters and my fan characters' pasts will become clearer as the chapters progress. And there will definetly be a sequel for those of you who will like it. And I think it will be great! ENJOY! My original story idea with my fan characters in it. Please or else no second chap, ooooh!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. Anger Arguements

Chapter 2

Anger Arguements

Sonic turned back to Debris and Smoke, almost forgetting the two were there and smiled.

"Anyways, where are you guys from?" Sonic asked.

"We're from another dimension, I guess," Debris answered.

"Okay, we can get to know each other," Sonic said, grinning and making Debris giggle.

Sonic looked at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I think it's the way you're so hyper active," Smoke smirked.

Sonic shrugged and turned to Tails.

"Let's finish the Tornado first, 'lil bro," Sonic said, ruffling the young fox's fringe.

Tails nodded and ran off towards the Tornado, with Sonic, Smoke and Debris following him. Tails started measuring the Tornado's wing span while Debris looked at the plane in amazement and Sonic and Smoke watched. Debris was amazed at how Tails created the plane and looked at him, astounded.

"How did you make this plane?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't really make _this _one," Tails told her.

"Huh," Debris said.

"Sonic had it before I met him. I just repainted it and gave it a new engine. This is the third time I've changed the engine," Tails explained.

Debris nodded and looked over at Sonic.

"How did _you_ make it then?" Debris asked Sonic.

Sonic scratched the back of his neck, like what he usually did when he was shy.

"Well, I don't really remember. I think I bought it with all the rings I collected," Sonic told her.

"Rings?" Debris and Smoke both asked.

"They're these rings I collect when I go on my runs. They're like what the humans use that they call 'money', but they're worth a whole lot more because they're gold. And then, there's the power rings that we have," Sonic explained.

"Power rings?" Debris pushed on.

"They're the same as the rings I collect except they've got a special power in them to make me use them and power-up my attacks," Sonic told her again.

Debris nodded and turned back to the plane.

"It looks cool. Can we fly in it sometime?" Debris asked.

"We'll test the new engine later, right now, I just need to check to see if I need to expand the wings," Tails explained.

Debris nodded and circled around the plane to look at other parts of it. Smoke stood beside Sonic, smiling at Debris, but stopped when a scent went into his nose. He growled and his blue eyes turned a blood red. He grabbed Sonic by the neck within a sonic second and pinned him against the wall. Smoke snarled at Sonic and Sonic's eyes widened.

"What on Mobius are you doing?" Sonic exclaimed, surprised at Smoke's reaction and the way his eyes looked now.

Debris gasped and ran over to Smoke and Sonic along with Tails.

"Smoke! What Are You Doing?" Debris cried.

Smoke growled at Sonic, his red eyes staring into Sonic's green ones. Sonic struggled in Smoke's hold, because he didn't like being held like that.

"Let me go! This is not cool!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Shut Up! You're One Of Them Aren't You! Aren't You!" Smoke yelled in Sonic's face.

Sonic's expression was one of confusion as he stared at Smoke in shock.

"What are you talking about! I'm just a hedgehog!" Sonic shouted back.

Smoke growled at Sonic.

"I know what you are. You're a werewolf aren't you?" Smoke snarled at Sonic.

Sonic furrowed his brow. He had dealed with people asking him this question before. Whenever someone was mauled to death they could sense Sonic's anxiety around them whenever he invaded the crime scene and they always got suspiscious of the blue hedgehog. But he had learned how to not show his reactions anymore.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a werewolf!" Sonic exclaimed, anger clearly in his voice.

"Yes, you are," Smoke snarled.

"How? If I was one, how could you tell?" Sonic shouted at him.

"I can smell it off of you. You're blood is full of the werewolf venom and werewolf blood. Plus it's a full moon tonight, so your senses would also be heightened and be in nearly effect," Smoke explained.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. How did Smoke know what he was. He would have to be a werewolf to know too. This made Sonic confused of how he knew and if he wasn't the only werewolf around.

"H … How do … you … know?" Sonic asked.

"Because As I Told You! I Can Smell It Off You!" he growled.

Tails ran over to Smoke with a worried look on his face. He didn't want the grey hedgehog to do something rash to his brother.

"Please, let him go! Whatever it is that he did to make you angry, you can just settle it by talking!" Tails told Smoke.

Smoke growled and threw a struggling Sonic into the couch. Sonic hit the couch and bounced off the cushions and landed on the floor.

"Ow…" Sonic grunted, holding his head.

Smoke's eyes changed back to blue as a very angry hedgehog came zooming at him. Sonic anger had been overwhelmed when Smoke had thrown him like a rag doll.

"Why Did You Try To Choke Me! I Did Nothing To You!" Sonic shouted at him as his green eyes changed to a predator amber.

Sonic growled at Smoke as Smoke looked unfazed by the blue hedgehog's anger. Sonic's anger had risen because it was the day before the full moon and his instincts were on high alert and his defence instinct was telling him this vampire was a threat to him and his friend. Wait a minute! Vampire! Sonic's eyes widened and they returned back to green. He let go of Smoke and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, I … er … don't know what came over me," Sonic said.

Smoke smirked and stood up. His arms folded and he frowned.

"You should know. You're a werewolf," Smoke told Sonic.

"Werehog, if you don't mind. And what are you? You said you could smell the werewolf on me. How is that possible if you attack another werewolf?" Sonic asked Smoke, suspiciously.

Smoke huffed and muttered the word "idiot" under his breath. Sonic had heard this and growled at him.

"I'm surprised you can't tell what I am by my smell like I did with yours," Smoke told Sonic.

This seemed to make Sonic even angrier.

"Hey! What's your game, pal? We allow you to stay in here after you were thrown in here from a portal and you go ahead and attack me without telling me why!" Sonic shouted, breathing heavily.

"Well, I'm not a werewolf, that's why I attacked you," Smoke told Sonic.

"Then what are you?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A vampire," Smoke answered.


	3. Our Conditions Aren't Pretty

Chapter 3

Our Conditions Aren't Pretty

Sonic's mouth opened and gaped at the grey hedgehog in front of him. He had just heard him say he was a vampire. Sonic closed his mouth and looked as though he was in thought.

_How is that possible? There's no such thing as a vampire in real life. But I guess ... if there's such thing as werewolves then there has to be vampires too,_ Sonic thought.

He sighed and looked at Smoke.

"If you're a vampire, then why did you attack me?" Sonic asked.

"Because werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies, even if they're both on the same side," Smoke explained.

Sonic looked especially confused now.

"On the same side. What doy mean by that?" Sonic asked, curious now.

Smoke sighed.

"It's ... completed," he replied.

"But … why?" Sonic asked.

Smoke growled and walked over to the couch and sat on it, grumbling to himself. Debris walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Smoke, they deserve to know," Debris told him.

Smoke huffed and sighed, "Fine."

Debris smiled and looked at the confused hedgehog and fox. She pointed at the armchairs across from them and they obliged. Sonic sat across from Smoke and Tails sat across from Debris.

"So, why are vampires and werewolves enemies?" Tails asked, looking at his werehog friend and then the vamphog.

"It's because vampires think that werewolves are a cross between a wolf and a human, or in your case a hedgehog. Vampires are crossed between a vampire bat and a human or something like that, and Smoke's a hedgehog so he's a vamphog," Debris explained.

Tails nodded and Sonic looked out the window in boredom.

"But why _are_ they enemies?" Sonic asked.

"I don't really know that much because that was a long time ago when they started fighting. But sometimes werewolves and vampires fight over which one is better. Vampires mostly taunt werewolves, calling them names such as "Mutt, Doggy, Mongrel" and so on," Smoke explained to them.

Sonic growled at those names.

"I would make that vampire pay for calling me one of those," Sonic snarled.

"Yes, but werewolves are mostly more powerful near the days surrounding the full moon. During parts of the month not near the full moon, vampires have the upper hand," Smoke told Sonic.

"I can take a vampire down without it being near a full moon," Sonic boasted.

"How?" Smoke raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think they call me Sonic?" Sonic asked as he zipped to the kitchen and came back with a chilidog.

Smoke and Debris' eye widened as the hedgehog had vanished from his seat and come back in a flash. Sonic gobbled down the chilidog in a mouthful and licked his fingers and sat back down.

"And near that time you're hungrier than normal too," Tails muttered.

Sonic smirked and shrugged.

"But Sonic isn't his real name," Tails said, grinning.

Sonic heard this and stopped smiling. He stared at Tails with a glare.

"Don't you dare," Sonic growled.

Smoke and Debris leaned forward in their seats to know the blue hedgehog's real name.

"His real name's Olgivie Maurice Hedgehog," Tails stated, still grinning.

Sonic's eye twitched in anger.

"I told you not to say it!" Sonic snarled.

"You said my real name, so this is payback," Tails shrugged.

Sonic grumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Anyways, back to what we were _meant _to be discussing_._ Those are the reasons why vampires and werewolves hate each other," Smoke explained.

"Well, I think it's a stupid reason," Sonic stated.

"Why?" Debris and Smoke both asked.

"Because A) that's not a real reason, B) Why can't they set aside their differences and work together C) I reckon both shouldn't exist in real life," Sonic stated flatly.

Tails, Smoke and Debris stared at Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked serious and that wasn't normal.

"Why shouldn't they exist, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Because, vampires suck people's blood and can turn them with sometimes a single bite. Werewolf transformations are super painful and you don't know what you've done until morning when you're back to normal and you see the news. Sometimes if werewolves bite their victims the venom in their fangs goes into them and they turn the next full moon. Sometimes even a scratch is enough to do that," Sonic sighed. "It's a curse worse than death and I've been there before."

Smoke's eyes widened in shock.

_How could Sonic have been dead before? That makes no sence if he's alive now. I guess he'll tell us how he's still alive,_ Smoke thought.

"You've been dead before?" Smoke asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't really that bad. But now that I've got this curse, I think I might've been better off dead," Sonic stated sadly.

"Sonic, don't say that. We would have had a mental break down, especially me and Amy," Tails told Sonic.

"I know, bud, but … death was easier than this curse. It's painful, exhausting and horrible," Sonic said, putting his head in his hands.

Smoke felt guilty for the blue hedgehog in front of him. He had it a lot worse than him. He had to painfully transform into a monstrous creature every month, while he had a blood seizure every once in a while. Tails patted Sonic's back in comfort for the blue hedgehog. Sonic sighed and stood up.

"I better get going," Sonic said to them.

"Why?" Tails asked.

Sonic pointed outside and Tails saw the sun sinking in the horizon and he sighed.

"Okay, be careful, Sonic," Tails said.

Sonic nodded and ran off into the Mystic Ruins forest. Tails sighed and wiped some tears from his face.

"You really love him, don't you, Tails?" Debris asked, soothingly, knowing that the fox was worried about his friend.

"Of course I love him … he … he's like my big brother," Tails replied.


	4. Werehog Vs Vamphog

Chapter 4

Werehog Vs Vamphog

Sonic ran into the forest and took a rest beside a tree. He was breathing heavily because he had been fighting against the transformation for the past half hour. Sonic looked at the full moon, ready to transform and then screamed. He fell onto his knees and shook, badly.

His body morphed and changed as his bones reshaped into his new skeleton, especially his tail bone. Sonic's body gained muscles as it lost the runners body he had had for years. His hands and feet outgrew his gloves and shoes and they ripped to shreds. Claws sprouted from Sonic's fingertips and toenails. His muzzle pushed out and his jaw opened, pushing his teeth down and lowering his canines into sharp fangs. His ears became curved and his tail grew longer into more a wolves' than a hedgehog's.

His quills and body was covered in thick fur and his quills could hardly be even called quills anymore as they looked more like a large mane. His tail grew more fur and became longer as a light blue spot appeared at the end of it. His fur turned a midnight blue-grey and his skin and chest area a light blue. His eyes narrowed becoming more like Shadow's and his emerald iris' changed to a predator amber colour as his pupils became slits. Sonic stood at his werewolf forms full height which was six foot and Sonic howled to the moon and then stalked the forest.

xxxxx

Smoke, Debris and Tails all heard the howl and Tails felt sorry for his brother. He didn't know what he did after he transformed and never will until he breaks the memory barrier the werewolf side keeps up.

"What do we do?" Tails asked, obviously wanting to help Sonic but knew he couldn't.

"I don't know, Tails, I've always wanted to help Smoke, but … I never can," Debris told Tails.

Tails nodded and sniffed.

"Yeah, I guess, you're right," Tails said, looking over at the grey hedgehog who was staring out the window with a guilty expression on his face.

Tails and Debris both sighed, but suddenly the lights went out.

"What On Mobius!" Tails exclaimed.

"What Happened?" Debris cried.

The both of them heard Smoke swear at the person who turned the lights off in a different language. They all went into the centre of the room and went into fighting stances. They didn't know what was out there, but they could easily tell it could be Sonic. Sure enough, they heard the door get knocked down and turned to it. They all gasped. In the doorway was a snarling, angry werehog.

"Sonic…" Tails said.

Tails lowered his head in guilt at seeing his brother like this. Sonic snarled and lunged at the group, Smoke got in front of Debris and Tails. Although he still felt guilty for the werehog, he still had to make sure that he didn't hurt or kill anyone. Or worse ... spread the curse onto them.

"Sonic, snap out of it! Don't let the wolf take you over! You don't want to hurt Tails!" Smoke shouted at the werehog.

Sonic snarled and pinned Smoke against the floor. Drool dripped from the werehog's mouth as he gaped at his dinner. Sonic bent down, fast onto Smoke's neck but then a scent wafted into his nose and he jumped back, growling and roaring.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"He could smell that I was a vampire and he didn't want to become a half vampire, half werewolf hybrid," Smoke explained.

Sonic snarled, but stopped when another scent went into his nose. Another vampire, but more powerful than the one he was now facing. It caused his instinct to get into defensive mode and he snarled at a corner. Everyone present was confused at why the werehog was growling at the corner, but Smoke, soon felt the presence of another vampire. His creator. Smoke growled and got into a fighting position as Sonic lunged at the vampire, but was thrown off him.

"HA! Weak Werewolf!" it smiled.

Sonic snarled at it and lunged again, but got caught in its grasp as its hand caught his neck. Sonic roared in anger and started snapping his jaws at the vampire as well as trying to slash at him.

"Darklops!" Smoke yelled.

"Well, well, if ain't the little vampire I sent here with his friend. I was planning on destroying the universe, but now I figured why bother. Now, that you've made friends with … this. He could be very useful in this form and a good … pet," Darklops explained, smiling, making Tails angry and Sonic angrier.

Sonic roared at Darklops and tried to get out of his grip and go for his neck. Darklops chuckled at the werehog's poor attempt at escaping and tightened his grip. Sonic didn't even flinch at the tightened grip he was in, he just growled.

"Oooh! You're a strong one, aren't you?" he grinned.

Sonic snarled at Darklops and grabbed his arm that was holding his neck and scraped his claws across it. Darklops hissed in pain and let go of the werehog.

"You Vile Mongrel!" Darklops snarled.

Sonic got onto all fours and lunged at the vampire. His only instinct was telling him to kill this vampire, before it kills him. Darklops clutched his bleeding arm and glared at the werehog. Sonic pinned him to the ground. Sonic snarled in his face. Sonic's instinct was telling him to kill the vampire but he didn't want to become a hybrid, so he just clawed at his body. Scratching across his face, quills, chest and legs. When Sonic was satisfied, he jumped back and snorted at the vampire. Darklops got up weakly and grinned at the werehog. His face growing pale and wrinkling from blood loss.

"You … are pretty strong … werewolf … but I … am stronger. This is not the end, Sonic," Darklops hissed at the werehog before he vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Sonic snarled at where the vampire had been, but then turned back to the three behind him. He had nearly forgotten they were there. He prowled towards them on all fours, licking his fangs as he stared at the fox and cat, knowing they were mortal. Sonic lunged, but got pinned at a wall by a grey blur. Sonic snarled at Smoke as the vampire hissed at him.

"Stop This Now! Your Better Than This! Don't Let The Wolf Control You!" Smoke growled at him.

Sonic snarled and scraped his toenails against Smoke's legs. Smoke fell onto his knees and let go of Sonic. He snarled at the fallen vampire and lunged at Tails. The two-tailed fox fell backwards, closed his eyes and screamed as he waited for impact. But nothing came.

He opened his eyes and stared as he saw that Sonic was a few inches away from his face with his jaws open. His eyes flashing between green and amber. Tails sat up, slowly and watched as his friend tried to fight the wolf within him for he didn't want to hurt his little brother. Sonic's eyes, slowly, faded to emerald green as he looked at Tails in worry and fear and whimpered. Tails felt tears on the edge of his eyes and hugged his big friend.

"Sonic! I was so scared that of what you were going to do! I was scared for you and how you would feel if you had hurt me!" Tails exclaimed, crying into his werehog brother's shoulder.

Sonic gave a slight smile and patted his head with his huge hand. Tails stopped crying and looked at Sonic.

"Does this mean you'll have better control over the wolf?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged and lay down on the carpet as he felt tired from all the fighting he had done just a few minutes ago. Tails smiled and went up to his room and got blankets for their guests as they would talk more tomorrow about their problems.


	5. The Morning After A Full Moon Is Horribl

Chapter 5

The Morning After A Full Moon Is Horrible

Sonic woke up in the morning to find that Tails was lying against him. Sonic smiled and got off the floor and walked to his bedroom to get a new pair of socks, shoes and gloves. Sonic saw that both his and Tails' bedroom doors were closed.

"Tails must've let Smoke and Debris sleep in our rooms," Sonic shrugged as if he didn't mind and walked to his bedroom door.

Sonic knew better than to march into the room, impolitely. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Sonic, you can come in. It _is _your room after all," Sonic heard Smoke answer.

Sonic opened the door and saw Smoke, lying on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped together.

"What are you doing, Smoke?" Sonic asked.

"Thinking," Smoke responded, blankly.

"Thinking about what?" Sonic asked, tilting his head.

"Thinking about how … Darklops … knew your name," Smoke told Sonic.

"Darklops? I heard you say that name once you came out of the portal," Sonic said.

"He's our enemy. He pretty much … ruined our lives," Smoke told Sonic.

"How?" Sonic asked.

Smoke glared at Sonic.

"Just because it's just been a full moon, doesn't mean you have the right to know every single detail about my life," Smoke growled.

Sonic sighed and walked over to his wardrobe.

"Sorry for asking," Sonic said.

Sonic put a new pair of white socks, his usual sneakers and gloves on. He closed his wardrobe and leant against it and bowed his head. Smoke looked at Sonic and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Smoke asked.

Sonic looked at him with pained eyes. The emerald eyes Smoke had seen yesterday, he had seen anger, happiness and sadness in them, but didn't see pain in them. Sonic bowed his head again and sighed.

"It's … too personal," Sonic told Smoke.

"You're getting back at me for telling you_ that_, aren't you?" Smoke asked Sonic, lifting an eyebrow.

"No," Sonic shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Smoke asked.

"After every full moon I feel this way. It's because I have no control, but used to have control. I remember what had happened a year after I had this curse. What I did to not deserve to have control," Sonic told Smoke as a tear ran down his cheek.

Smoke stared at Sonic in surprise. Smoke threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge.

"What is it that you did?" Smoke asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

Sonic shook his head at Smoke.

"As I told you. It's too personal and … too horrible," Sonic told Smoke.

Smoke's expression turned into the opposite of how it was before. It looked more like he was feeling Sonic's pain.

"Some bad things happened to me too. That Darklops caused," Smoke told Sonic.

Sonic wiped his tears away and looked at Smoke.

"Who is Darklops anyway?" he asked.

"A vampire. That was born way, way before me or Debris. I don't know much about him, but … he _really _hates werewolves for some reason," Smoke told Sonic.

"You don't know why though?" Sonic asked.

Smoke shook his head.

"After he turned me, he tried to get me to join with him, to make an army, I think," Smoke said.

"An army?" Sonic asked.

Smoke nodded.

"He must be creating an army of vampire or … something to take over the world or he might've wanted me for … something else," Smoke told Sonic.

"Something else? Like what?" Sonic asked.

"How should I know? I can't read minds!" Smoke shouted at Sonic, getting to his feet.

Sonic flinched at Smoke's sudden shout.

"And I thought we were having a quiet, comfort moment," Sonic smirked.

Smoke folded his arms.

"Hmph! That's what _you_ thought. I was trying to know why you were upset," Smoke told Sonic.

"And I wanted to know more about Darklops in case we have to fight him," Sonic told Smoke.

"You already did," Smoke told Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"When?" Sonic asked.

"Last night. He came here, last night. You fought him and tried to kill him. Although after he left, you scratched my legs and nearly killed Tails…" Sonic eyes widened in fear at that. "But you didn't."

"And that's when I regained control," Sonic said.

Smoke nodded. Sonic grabbed his head and looked at the door.

"Let's … err … get something to eat. I don't know what the wolf ate and I don't wanna know. I'm just starved," Sonic said as he walked through the door to the kitchen.

Smoke followed and sighed as he knew he would have to live here until they could get home.


	6. Food, Drinks And Blood

Chapter 6

Food, Drinks And Blood

Sonic and Smoke walked downstairs and went to the kitchen where Tails was making breakfast. Debris was sitting at the table, waiting for Smoke. The grey hedgehog sat down beside his friend while Sonic went to the fridge and grabbed a frozen chilidog. He put it in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. Tails finished what he was cooking and brought it over to Debris and Smoke. Tails put on their plates some bacon and eggs. Debris gratefully took her plate, while Smoke just stared at his with disgust. Sonic came over with his heated up chilidog and sat down beside Tails.

"Thanks, Tails. Thanks for giving us a place to sleep and some food while we think of a way to get home," Debris thanked the fox.

"No problem, Debris. It's a pleasure to have someone different staying over other than Amy," Tails said.

Tails saw Sonic shudder at the mention of Amy's name. The hedgehog ate his chilidog more slowly than usual and the fox knew that something was bothering him. Tails also noticed that Smoke wasn't eating his breakfast and looked at him in confusion.

"I … err … didn't know what you could eat so I just…" Tails said, but was cut off by Debris. "It's alright, Tails. He's not talking because he doesn't either want to offend you or be impolite."

Smoke nodded his head slowly and pushed the plate away from him. Tails looked at Smoke in concern as he watched the hedgehog sigh.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"Huh!" Tails said.

"I…I'm a … vegetarian," Smoke said.

Sonic coughed on his chilidog and punched his chest, but that didn't work. He took a swig of his orange juice and gulped it down. Once it washed over his chilidog, it pushed it down. Sonic wheezed a little and looked at Smoke.

"You're a vegetarian vamphog?" Sonic asked, his voice croaky.

"Yeah. If I wasn't I would've already devoured that bacon. Vampires like meat, especially meat that comes from an animal that bleeds," Smoke said with disgust.

Sonic swallowed his chilidog and groaned, "Great, now _I've_ lost my appetite."

Tails looked at Sonic as the hedgehog lowered his head in shame.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked him.

Sonic looked up with a forced smile, "Nothing, bud. I'm fine, it's just what happened last night is all."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

Smoke looked at Sonic in suspicion, thinking that he was hiding something, like he had had a bad childhood. Smoke pushed this thought aside and thought he would find out when Sonic felt comfortable with telling him.

"Well, Smoke, are you thirsty?" Tails asked.

Smoke glared slightly at Tails, "Don't say that, please."

Tails was taken aback by that and nodded, "Oh, okay."

Smoke sighed and got up from his seat and left the kitchen. Debris watched him leave with a confused expression on her face. Sonic watched as well with his own thought of suspicion about him hiding something about his past.

"Smoke, are you alright?" Debris asked him.

"I'm fine, 'Bris," he said.

Sonic got off his own seat and followed Smoke. Tails and Debris looked at each other and then back at their friends.

"Smoke, what's up?" Sonic asked as he caught up to him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Smoke snarled at Sonic, rounding on him.

"Alright, I'm just asking," Sonic said.

"More like you're annoying me with the same question," Smoke growled.

"Dude, you need to chill. Relax," Sonic told him. "Do what I do when I'm angry, stressed or upset."

"Which is?" Smoke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I run. Some people think I run to keep fit, others think I run for the fun of it and some others think I run to get away from things," Sonic explained to Smoke. "I actually run for all those reasons, but mostly the last two. I run for fun and to get away from some things."

"What things do you run from?" Smoke asked, starting to get slightly interested.

"I run from my curse, my anger, my stress, my sadness, all my emotions and sometimes my annoying friends," Sonic said, pointing the last one at Amy.

Smoke looked at the ground as though in thought.

"How about you and have a little race," Sonic said, holding out his hand to Smoke. "I know that vampires are pretty fast and I wanna test that theory."

Smoke looked back up at Sonic and looked at his hand.

"Come on, it'll be fun and it'll take your mind off of what your upset or angry about," Sonic told him.

Smoke nodded, "Fine."

Smoke clasped Sonic's hand and shook it. A smile grew across the blue hedgehog's muzzle as they let go.

"Heh! Cool!" Sonic exclaimed as he led Smoke outside.

He was going to show the vamphog how to have fun as well as become more inclined to be more social able.

* * *

_**Hey! I keep forgetting to tell you guys that Debris' name is said like Debree, except spelt more creatively. Hehe! And Smoke's nickname for her is like Bree but its actually 'Bris. Anyways, I'll also delete my Knuckles' Chaotic Disease fic later on. But if you like that story, don't fret because I'm gonna rewrite it better than it was and Its gonna be easier to do because its already finished and all I gotta do is add in details and that sorta stuff, kinda like what I do to help Fullmoonivy with her story 'Amy's Curse'. Enjoy!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
